


Pomp and Circumstance

by Jet



Category: DCU (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Graduation, Kon just deserves to be appreciated, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jet/pseuds/Jet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kon graduates, and his friends and family are there for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roserelease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roserelease/gifts).



> Written for roserelease's graduation /and/ birthday because I'm super-slow.

Kon scanned the crowd for the third time, rolling his eyes as he returned Bart’s exaggerated thumbs up. The auditorium seemed packed for a graduation ceremony for a two-year community college, but Smallville Community College was known for its academics and quite a few of the students who were destined for a four-year degree went there first.

Aunt Martha was beaming at him from one of the first rows, Clark beside her looking uncomfortable in his suit, Lois beside him frowning at her phone. Kara was across the aisle, sitting next to and whispering with Cassie and a Bart who looked like he might vibrate out of his seat from boredom. Kon understood the feeling. But as much as he wanted the ceremony to start, he’d rather wait until his final guest arrived.

The dean of the school apparently didn’t share his concern as he stepped up to start the ceremony, prompting a massive sigh of relief from his fellow graduees. Kon tried to pay attention, but his head kept snapping to the auditorium doors at every creak. Tim wouldn't really miss his graduation, would he? Yeah, he was busy, but Tim knew way enough in advance to plan his meetings around it, and Gotham would be fine for one day. It had _two_ Batmans.

Finally, as the commencement speaker droned on about their futures, Kon’s ears picked up familiar footsteps outside. He turned his head to the door and watched eagerly as Tim walked in, looking unruffled and like a million dollars in his suit that probably _cost_ that much. Immediately after him strode Dick, and Kon could practically feel the estrogen levels in the room rise. Not many people had noticed their entrance yet, but Kon could hear a few whispers starting as Tim and Dick strolled to two empty seats directly behind the rest of their friends.

He could see Clark smile at them and shake his head as Dick gave him a little wave. Kara glanced behind her as they sat down and did a double take, then nudged Cassie. She looked at Tim and rolled her eyes, which made him do his little smirky thing. Bart leaned back towards him and whispered “Nice suit,” and watching Tim try to keep a straight face almost made him miss the fact that they were starting to call names. He managed to rein his hearing back in before the applause for Aarons, Amanda, and clapped politely along.

He managed to not burst with impatience before Kent, Conner, was called up to the stage. He couldn't help grinning hugely as he went to receive his diploma. He could hear his section cheering loudly, Bart yelling in lieu of the noisemaker Tim had confiscated. He winked at them, and blew a kiss. Dick winked back at him, Bart pretended to grab for it, and Cassie and Kara dodged, but his eyes were on Tim as he made a barely perceptible motion and closed his hand to catch it. Kon grinned even wider as he saw the tiny smile bloom on his boyfriend’s face.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dude," said Kon, hanging back as the auditorium slowly filed out, the rest of their group chatting excitedly, "you were _late_."

"Sorry," said Tim, actually looking sheepish. "Dick wanted to come, and we ran into a…snag as we were leaving. He’s outside."

"He? You- don’t tell me you brought the brat," Kon groaned, suddenly slowing his pace towards the doors. The rest of their group was waiting, Dick saying something to Lois that was making her grin like a shark. Bart was out somewhere, probably running around all of Smallville after being cooped up for so long.

"Sorry," Tim shrugged. "He wanted to come with Dick, and there wasn't really a reason for Dick to refuse."

"How about my sanity," Kon muttered.

"He’s not coming to the tower with us," Tim said. "Bear it and you’ll be rewarded later."

"Yeah?" Kon asked with a leer. Tim raised an eyebrow and Kon nearly got an erection right there. Luckily - or un- it was forestalled as the youngest Wayne stuck his scowling head in the door and demanded to know if this farce was over.

"How lovely to see you again, Damian," Aunt Martha said with apparent sincerity, and the little demon practically deflated.

"You too, Mrs. Kent," he mumbled, and Aunt Martha directed them all to the house for pie.

At least everyone waited until he had pie (apple, his favorite) to start the private talks. Clark was first, clapping a hand on Kon’s shoulder and gazing at him sincerely. Kon felt as awkward as he always did under that stare, like he didn’t measure up, but Clark smiled in that way he did.

"I’m very proud of you, Conner," he said. "I hope you know that. Not just for graduating, but your work with the Titans, everything you do here in Smallville, looking after the farm…"

"Uh, thanks," Kon managed. He felt awkward, and even more so as Clark pulled him into a half-hug and sort of patted his back.

"I’m glad you’re here, Conner," Clark said, pulling back, and Kon managed a smile around the hot ball of…something in his chest.

"Thanks, Clark," he said, and they smiled at each other sincerely before Clark went off to talk to Ma.

Lois waylaid him on the way to the punch. “You’re doing good, kid,” she said, and slipped him a 50.

"Thanks," he said, blinking, and she winked at him before walking off.

He wasn't really recovered when Dick walked up to him, also smiling. He hadn’t really seen Dick at all since that time right before he’d died, but he thought Dick looked older, more weary. Only his smile hadn’t changed. ”Hey,” said Kon. “Thanks for coming?” He hadn’t meant to make it sound so much like a question, but he wasn't sure why Dick _had_ come. Not that it wasn't cool to see him, even if he was Batman now.

"I was glad I was free when Tim told me about it," Dick said, edges of eyes crinkling up. "It’s been a crazy couple of years, huh? We never got to catch up."

"I guess not," said Kon. He hadn’t really expected them to, since Dick was doing Batty things and Tim had been mad at him for like, a year, which meant Kon was mad in solidarity. "I know you’re busy with, uh. Gotham."

"Yeah. Look, Conner, I just wanted to tell you that I’m glad you’re back. Your team missed you." Tim missed you, is what Kon thought he was trying to say, which Kon already knew. He nodded.

"So- it’s always great when someone ends up not dead. Or—usually, anyway. And I just wanted to say that I’m glad, about you and Tim. And I hope you’re using condoms."

"Oh my god," said Kon. He thought about pinching himself, because this was too surreal to be happening.

Dick winked at him and nudged his arm, slipping something into his hand. “Congratulations, by the way.”

"Uh, thanks," Kon managed, as Dick turned away. He gathered the courage to open his hand, and then opened the small envelope Dick had handed him. Inside was an iTunes gift card - "Sweet," and a flavored condom. He swiftly stuffed the envelope in his pocket before someone - Aunt Martha - saw.

He really needed more pie after that. He headed determinedly towards the table. He didn’t need any more heart-to-hearts.

Unfortunately, he was intercepted by a short, scowling ball of menace, who stopped in front of him, clearing his throat. “Kent,” he said, and looked to the side. Kon followed his gaze to Aunt Martha, who was holding a piece of pie and nodding encouragingly. _Really?_

"Congratulations on your graduation," Damian said grudgingly, and Kon snickered.

"Think that’s enough to get you pie?"

"Yes," said Damian. "I was polite, as instructed. Now accept my felicitations."

"Sure," said Kon, feeling generous. "Thanks. You’re still not coming to the tower."

"I don’t even _want_ to go to your tacky tower. The only bearable one of you is Wilson."

"And she’s still not interested in a ten year old."

"I’m twelve!" Damian said hotly. "And I do not- augh!"

"Whatever," said Kon, waving him off. He felt better already, and even more so as Cassie came up to him.

Cassie gave him a hug, and Kon tried really hard not to notice her boobs pressed against him.

"I’m proud of you," she said. "I’m glad you’re doing so well. And…you seem happy."

"I am," he said. "And you…seem happy too?"

"I am," she said, and grinned. He grinned back at her, and gave her a squeeze. Things had been awkward a while when they both had started dating again after breaking up, but now they were good friends and it was awesome.

"I've got something for you at the Tower," she promised. "But now I’m going to have pie before Bart eats it all."

"Better hurry," he said, and absolutely did not look at her butt as she walked off. At least three people would murder him if he did.

"Good job, 'cuz," Kara said, walking up and patting him on the back hard enough to make him stumble forward.

"Thanks," he said, rotating his shoulders gingerly.

"Here," she said, and handed him something. He took it, examining it. It was some sort of metal…necklace, like a dog tag, with something etched into the metal. He didn’t know much Kryptonian, but he could recognize this. It was his name.

"Whoa, cool," he said, looking up at her.

"It’s a name charm," she told him. "It’s a traditional gift when someone finishes their education. It’s like…a good luck charm."

"Wow, I…thanks," he said, slipping it over his head. Kara hadn’t ever really told him about anything Kryptonian before. He hadn’t been sure she considered him Kryptonian at all.

She shrugged. “I thought you’d like it. Good luck, Kon.” She whacked him on the back again, and floated off to play with Krypto.

"Cool," he said again, and tucked the charm under his shirt.

He’d finally gotten hold of his pie when Bart appeared and snagged a piece of apple from it.

"Hey!" Kon yelped, holding a hand protectively over it. "Dude, you can’t do that to me. I’m an _associate_. Of _arts_."

"That doesn't have anything to do with pie," Bart said. "But it is pretty cool." He zipped away and was suddenly holding his own piece, which he crammed half in his mouth. "Decided what you’re doing next?" He asked, mouth full.

Not to be outdone, Kon took his own huge bite before shaking his head. “I've got it kinda narrowed down, but I dunno. Metropolis is, eh.” Kon shrugged. “You know.”

"You can come to Keystone with me!" said Bart brightly.

"Dude, you’re like gonna finish this summer. Doing accelerated courses isn't fair."

It was Bart’s turn to shrug. “You snooze, you lose. Hey, you could get Tim to come, it would be the superest university ever.”

"Yeah, you can try to convince him," said Kon. "Once he has an idea, he doesn't let it go."

"Man, you put out and he still doesn't listen to you?" Bart snickered. "Kinda figured that would…gotta go!"

Slowly, Kon turned around. “Hey, baby,” he offered weakly.

"Really?" Tim said, raising an eyebrow. He was probably more amused than pissed. "And I told you not to call me baby."

"Yeah, but you didn’t mean it," Kon said.

Tim chose to ignore that, which was probably the best possible option, Kon figured.

"Dick and Damian are going to take off. Do I have a ride to the tower?"

Kon looked around at Kara, Cassie, Bart, and then down at himself. “I dunno, _do_ you?”

"Only if you promise not to TTK-grope me in midair."

"What about not in midair?"

"Later," Tim promised, and Kon grinned. Best day ever.


End file.
